Too Close For Comfort
by Angel Blossom
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a secret agent! She currently works at the FBI. Her NEW mission is to protect the Famous Super-Star Syaoran Li from danger. Along with a rival who doesn’t make things easy along the way. Who gets the guy or Who gets the girl?


_A/N: Soo everyone, ya like my first fic Mysterious Destiny? Well if ya did then you're gonna like this one!!!!_

**Too Close For Comfort...**

Chapter 1 – Life isn't what it seems 

"Say What?" Whined the auburned haired girl at the top of her lungs, slamming her hands flatly hard on the desk at the same time.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. Besides you really need a partner."

"Is this necessary, Sir? Ya know I've been doing missions by myself and every time I- "

Sakura's hand was on her heart.

Keiko cut her off. "Do you even care at all what this job is all about?!" shouted the furious woman, raising her voice.

Sakura stood in silence with sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Tell me, do you happen to recall last week's mission?" spoke Keiko in a harsh but stern tone.

Shimmering emerald pearls met angered azure ones. Agent Kinomoto gulped seeing herself getting the evil eye.

Oh, she remembered perfectly what occurred THAT day. Pure destruction... She really messed up on THAT mission.

Painfully, the cherry blossom was forced to write about 100 letters of apologies to the citizens and police in THAT city.

"There was complete and utter destruction in that city!!" fumed Keiko, finally rising from her seat.

Sakura turned away and scoffed, crossing her arms. Keiko raised an eyebrow.

"Massive explosions, not to mention a burning fire in the core of the city!"

"This is outrageous! I was being chased! It's not my fault they lead me where civilians were." Clearly emphasizing the word 'not'.

"Well, Kinomoto why didn't she just call for backup??" Keiko smirked knowing the naïve girl was uncapable of making a quick comeback.

"Sakura Kinomoto, this special mission requires some assistance, now if you don't agree with me I suggest you just quit." She said in a montone voice.

"I'm quite capable of doing this mission alone!" replied the stubborn girl.

Her response was a death glare warning to watch her step.

"Fine!! Tell me when this so-called partner arrives." moving harshly with her short-length hair following.

"I'll contact you as soon as possible."

"Hmph!!!" A fuming Sakura stormed out the office furious, both hands at her sides clenched in a fist.

'_The nerve! I know that I can do this by myself'_

Sakura cruised through the hallways, deep in thought.

'_Gotta cool down, there must be something I can do to clear my head'_

The auburned haired girl passed a room that happened to catch her eye; she went back and looked at it more clearly. "What is this?"

She proceeded to read it, "Training Session Room? This'll be fun!" A smirk spread across her features, perking up and spirits lightened at her cheerful self again.

She opened the door to discover that she wasn't alone. There was a huge glass shield covering the entire area. Even the door connected to the shield was created of glass.

A dark red haired girl was holding a gun in her hand; her clear blue eyes were currently concentrating on the target she was shooting. She stopped after noticing another presence.

"Hmm... this should be very interesting!"

"So what you doing Rika?" Sakura asked, lazily resting her hands behind her head.

"The usual...practicing. I wanna improve." Rika responded while she continued firing her targets.

"Practicing like always, huh? You never change. You wanna succeed in everything."

"Neither do you." Rika said with a sly on her face.

"Don't start with me. I'm not in the mood."

"So what brings you here?" Rika asked, while reloading the gun.

"Uh... Well the chief days that I gotta get a partner. Damn it! That sucks! I can do the mission myself for crying out loud!"

"Why didn't you refuse?" Rika thought out loud.

"Cause he said if I did then I should just like quit! Can you believe that?!"

"Harsh girl, Anyways the upcoming mission does require two agents."

"Why? What for? What's the mission?" panicked the emerald eyed girl, imagining there'd be torture involved from her chief for her terrible work.

"Hey, don't ask me I'm not the chief. Besides I'm not allowed to tell you." smirked the bubbly red-head.

"Damn..." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

The triggered was pulled, aiming and hitting the target on the white painted wall.

Sakura rubbed her temples on her forehead to ease it from an upcoming headache.

"Ya know..."

Sakura opened her eyes, glancing at Rika in her direction.

Before Rika could get her words out, the glass door opened on cue.

Al eyes were on the one whp came in. "Hey you guys! What's up?"

"Hi Naoko-chan!" Sakura greeted her friend, and fellow worker.

"It...might not be so bad after all." Rika said with a glint in her eyes.

"Hmm..."

Then a booming voice interrupted Sakura's thinking.

"Sakura Kinomoto, please report to Ms. Keiko's office right now. I repeat..."

The trio heard the message loud and clear. The emerald-eyed girl sighed heavily, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I guess that's me. Wish me luck."

"Good Luck." Chorused Naoko and Rika together.

Sakura nodded in return and walked out the door.

"I wonder what awaits me..."

* * *

A/N: Good or bad? I hope the ending wasn't too bad. Please RR!!

Click the purple button right below. See it? While your at it, please check out my fic Mysterious Destiny!


End file.
